Family
by PassionateAddict
Summary: One shots of the Queen Family.
1. Chapter 1

When Connor Queen first came to Starling City to live with his father, he hadn't expected his strange family. Connor was seven when he was introduced to the big and bulky John Diggle, the guy in the red hoodie, Roy Harper and a quirky blonde who spoke more than his mom's chatty neighbor Mrs. Pasternak. Thinking about his mom always made Connor sad, he hadn't wanted her to go to heaven. But she had, in a car accident, and he had been sent to live with a father he had never met. His father hadn't known about his existence either, but he and Connor had tried. They had tried to talk to each other, play with each other and discover what the other was like. But in the end, it was his father's girlfriend, the quirky blonde, who had thawed the tension between father and son.

Connor was eight when Felicity officially became his stepmom. He was the ring-bearer in his dad's wedding. Connor had begun to think of his father as 'dad' and he still remembered the first time he had used the word.

"_Come on, dad! You can't just let Uncle Roy win!", Connor yelled at his father, who's ass was currently being beaten by Roy as they were playing Connor's favorite video game. A shocked Oliver, who jerked his head sideways, had looked at his son and stared at him. Behind him, Connor could see that Felicity was equally shocked. But she just marched over to him, wrapped her arms around him and pulled his father into the hug. "My boys!" ,she had whispered, tears pooling in her eyes._

Oliver Queen was a public figure and Connor's sudden appearance in his life hadn't gone unnoticed by the press. A reputed newspaper had published a vicious and insulting article about the Queen family, calling Connor Oliver's "dirty little secret" and Felicity "the gold-digger wife". The article had claimed that the "new Queen heir has thrown the former Miss Smoak's grand plan of living the high life into a tailspin and Oliver Queen himself is not too pleased with the presence of a brat to cramp his lifestyle".

Unfortunately, Connor had come across the article and it hurt him so much that he had refused to speak with Oliver and Felicity for two days. A furious Felicity hacked into the newspaper's database and avenged her stepson's hurt. Needless to say, the newspaper found it very difficult publish news again. That was the day Connor realized that although Felicity hadn't given birth to him, she didn't resent him and loved him like he was her own child.

Connor was nine when the news of Felicity's pregnancy caused all his demons to surface back. He was upset that with the birth of his dad and Felicity's child, he would be forgotten. After all, he wasn't Felicity's son. But his stepmother was a wise woman. She had taken him to his favorite pizzeria in Starling City for lunch and told him something he would never forget.

"Connor, when you first came to Starling City, I was terrified. I mean, you were Oliver's son. I didn't know if you would accept me or even like me. But you were such a great little boy and yes, it took time for you to adapt but you made this city your home and me and your dad your family. Connor, I love you so much. You are a part of Oliver and hence, you're a part of me. You will always be our son, Connor . Our firstborn, our little boy. You don't know this, but you're the reason your dad allowed himself to start living again and being happy. You were his salvation, his hope. Nothing is ever going to change that. This baby may be ours biologically, but you are in our hearts and we will always love you. Connor, don't think of this baby as someone who will steal mine and Oliver's love from you. Think of it as an addition to our family, as someone who will need their big brother to protect him or her, to teach them how to play soccer and to help them sneak out to parties. "

Her words had erased all of Connor's insecurities in a jiffy, and that night, when his dad and Felicity were putting him to sleep, Connor said, "Good Night, dad. Sweet Dreams, mom". He hadn't seen the utter joy on Felicty's face or the hint of tears in his father's eyes.

And as it turned out, the 'baby' actually turned out to be two babies. On a warm and clear Summer morning, Robert Quentin Queen and Thomas Jonas Queen made their way into the world. His brothers were the apples of Connor's eyes. He went shopping for them with his parents, played with them as soon as he came home from school and helped Felicity out at home, since she was on maternity leave.

Two years later, the Queen family welcomed another sibling for Connor. This time, it came wrapped in a pink fluffy blanket and was named Aria Donna Queen. Connor didn't know it then, but as he grew up, Aria became his closest sibling. They were both alike – quiet, intense and observant. They both took after their dad. Connor was the one who took Aria for her first prom, threatened her first boyfriend, consoled her when high school was miserable and surprised her with a trip to Paris on her eighteenth birthday. He was an alpha protector to Aria, and all her boyfriends knew that to get to Aria, they had to go through her eldest brother, scary Connor Queen.

When Connor was 13, Felicity gave birth to her last child- a daughter with the same raven hair that was her mother's original color. She was the only Queen who did not look like their father and took after their mother. Emma Dearden Queen was the baby of the Queen family. With three elder brothers and a father who doted on her, Emma was spunky, fashionable and a bundle of wit and humor. She was like a doll for Connor, so delicate that he was afraid he would break her. But Emma was also her brother's weakness, and when she was kidnapped on her 15th birthday, her father and brother tore the city apart trying to find her.

Connor was twenty-eight when he met the love of his life. She wasn't like the other women he had dated. She was shy, gentle and had a warm heart. He messed up, but she always welcomed him back with open arms. And when he finally proposed to her, the smile on her face was enough to make him realize how lucky he was to have this amazing woman in his heart and he couldn't help but think of his parents relationship. He hoped he had a marriage like theirs, because even after twenty-three years together, they looked at each as if the other was the sun and the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy Queen has been giving his mother heart attacks since he was six months old. He and his twin brother Robbie may have had the same face, the same hair and the same heart-stopping smile, but the twins could not be more different than chalk and cheese. Robbie was a perfectly behaved baby, crying when he was hungry, sleeping when it was time to and playing with everyone with a smile. Tommy, on the other hand, was a bundle of mischief. He would never go to sleep on time, never play with his own toys and always snatched his twin's toys. He was a fussy eater and cried at the top of his lungs. When he was six months old, he had crawled to the edge of the bed and almost fallen down, giving his mother a mini heart attack.

As he grew older, the number of his antics increased with his age. At age two, he broke his late grandmother's precious Ming Dynasty vase and faced his mother's gentle scolding. When he was five, he punched a boy in his kindergarten class and his parents were called into the principal's office. It was the first of their many visits to the principle. When Tommy turned eleven, he got into a fight with some bullies who were bothering his younger sister, Aria. That was when Oliver decided to channel his son's restless energy and began to train him. Robbie, his twin, was already a genius computer expert like their mom. Connor, their elder brother, also helped Oliver train Tommy and when Tommy turned nineteen, he took over from his Uncle Roy as Arsenal. Connor had been moonlighting as the Arrow for some years now.

Tommy had been nicknamed "The Daredevil" by his family. He spent a majority of his youth throwing wild parties, dating countless women and indulging in extreme sports. But still, his mother had raised him to be a responsible and sensible young man which was why he never allowed drugs in his parties, never dated more than one woman at a time and always told his mother when he was planning to play an extreme sport.

Once, when he was twenty one, he got into a serious car accident when he was racing with a friend. His parents had been distraught, his brothers worried as hell and his sisters bawling their eyes out. Fortunately, he had come out of the accident with a nasty concussion, broken ribs and a leg that was cracked in half. His mother had made him promise her that he would never ever race again. Looking at her tear-stained cheeks, pale face and disheveled hair, Tommy had relented.

While the media took great pleasure in comparing Tommy to his father in his younger days, the truth was that although Tommy Queen was a reckless playboy, he was not like his father. He had gone to college (had come to close to dropping out but had remembered how much it meant to his mother that he get an education), had never peed on a cop (he had gotten into a brawl with a cop when his sister had been accused of underage drinking) and had started working in Queen Consolidated when he was twenty three.

Tommy had many weaknesses. He was reckless, spontaneous and craved an adrenaline rush. He was a commitment-phobe and he had left a trail of broken hearts behind him. But Tommy's biggest weakness was his family, especially the women. He would do anything for his mother and sisters. He would accompany them on shopping trips (even though he hated them), watched sappy rom-coms with them (even though he always fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie) and gave them a shoulder to cry on.

Tommy's relationship with his twin brother Robbie had always been volatile. As kids they used to fight like cats and dogs and force their sisters to choose sides. Emma would always choose him because they were both similar, headstrong and energetic. Aria, however, was Robbie's comrade because of their mutual love for books. But the twins had a bond, something very primitive and powerful. So strong was this bond that no matter how much they fought, they never went to bed without hugging each other. Even as they grew up, the brothers were in tuned to each other's dreams, pain and joy. Robbie was the first person Tommy called when everything seemed to be going wrong.

Tommy Queen was twenty-seven when he fell in love with Nora Allen. She was the daughter of his parents' friends Caitlin and Barry Allen and she had moved to Starling City for her job as an architect. Growing up, Tommy had met Nora many times but never paid much attention to her. She had been quiet and always followed Robbie around like a puppy. So Tommy had never seen her as anything but the girl with a crush on his brother. But he had never imagined the little pixie with pigtails would blossom into a luscious young woman with a gorgeous smile and a sunny personality. She no longer had a crush on Robbie. After three dates with the brunette, Tommy had felt a tingly sensation in his stomach (When he had asked his mom about it, she had smiled and called that sensation 'love').

It had been difficult for Tommy to give up his old habits. Nora had threatened to leave him when his eyes had wandered a little too much. After a long talk with his father, he had decided that Nora meant way more to him than his freedom did. He had begged her to forgive him and she had, because she loved him.

And on a spring morning, in a palace in Florence, Nora Allen became Nora Queen. Watching his wife dance with her dad, he had looked in his mom's eyes and the love and pride he saw there had moved him to tears.


	3. Chapter 3

For Emma Queen, keeping quiet was an unknown experience. She was the first Queen baby to learn how to talk and her whole family knew, if Emma was quiet, something was wrong. She got her inherent ability to talk from her mother but that wasn't the only thing Emma shared with Felicity. She was the only Queen with raven black hair, her mom's original color, and she also had a vivacious personality. Her grandma Donna used to say that she reminded her of her own daughter when she was young.

Emma was the baby of the Queen family. The younger daughter, she had three elder brothers, an overprotective vigilante father, an elder sister who guarded her like a chicken protects an egg and a mother who treated her like a china doll. When she was a baby, Emma's cherubic smiles and sloppy kisses would lead the strongest of men (For example, her Uncle John) to become mush in her hands.

Emma may be chatty but she was also very perceptive and observant, a rare trait she got from her father. She had realized early on that she didn't look anything like her siblings. Yes, she was very cute but she didn't look like Connor, Robbie, Tommy and Aria, a fact that many of her friends had teased her for. She had come home from school sobbing, evidently having believed her friends accusations that she was adopted. The sight of her baby girl crying because her hair wasn't the same color as the rest of the family disturbed Felicity Queen so much that the same day she gone to the hairstylist and gotten her blonde hair color removed. That night, she and Oliver had sat on Emma's bed and explained to her how unique she was since she was the only Queen progeny with raven hair. Emma's hair never bothered her again.

Oliver and Felicity had known since Emma was a child that she would be a great beauty. She truly was stunning and as she grew up, became more like her Aunt Thea. She took great pride in knowing what the latest trends were, she was always very popular in school and was always surrounded by friends. She was a chic and fashionable girl, having been able to tell the difference between Gucci and Pucci a young age. She loved trying on her mother's heels, although they were too big for her. She would spend hours watching her mom get ready when there was a fundraiser or ball. In fact, Felicity called Emma her "little Rachel Zoe" because her daughter always picked put the most impeccable clothing options for her mother. Even as an adult, Emma carried her love for fashion and couture when she went to a prestigious designing academy and established her own line, 'Dearden', a tribute to her late grandmother.

Emma's designated name in the Queen household was 'Princess'. Her father had been the first one to call her that and her brothers had followed suit. Emma was her father's princess. Her sister was his 'Sunshine', but Emma was his angel. Nothing was ever denied to her. She was given the best of everything and a well-timed pout from the girl would result in her every wish being cheerfully carried out. Her puppy-dog face was something no one in her family could resist. Thank god her mother was a strict parent who didn't allow her dad to spoil his daughters too much because if she didn't, Emma would have ended up as a spoilt brat.

Emma wore her heart on her sleeve. Unlike her siblings, she was never one who could mask her feelings well. Her face was the getaway to Emma's feelings. She fell in love with everything from shoes to puppies and more. Her emotions were always larger than life and she never hid how she felt. Emma's greatest strength was her ability to give. She gave her love whole heartedly and never asked for anything in return. Maybe that's why she always got her heart broken.

Whenever Emma's heart was broken, Tommy would show up on her doorstep with a six back of beer and popcorn and the two of them would curl up on the couch and watch the bloodiest action movie they could find. The next day, Aria would take her shopping and the sisters would spend hours feeding ducks at the Starling City Pond where they had spent time as kids. Then, in the evening, Robbie would take her out for Mexican food (her favorite) . And lastly, Connor, even though there was a thirteen year age difference between them, would pay a visit (as the Arrow, of course) to the asshole that hurt his precious baby sister. This was a ritual and her siblings never wavered in their support of Emma.

The last man who ever broke Emma's heart was Chris Kent. She had fallen for him harder than any of her boyfriends before him. And she was sure he was also in love with her. But then a mission Chris was on with his father, Superman, had gone downhill and the half-human, half-Kryptonian man had told Emma that he could never be with a human because of his genetic make-up. Her family had been pained to watch Emma become a ghost of her former self. She had lost the vibrancy that she was known for. Finally, it was a conversation he had with his mother, Lois,that led Chris to realize that he wanted to be with Emma in spite his genes. Emma, however, was a true Queen and had not taken him back without making him work and grovel for it.

And in a meadow not far from the pond where the Queens had spent much time as kids, Oliver Queen watched as his baby, his youngest daughter, kissed her new husband.


End file.
